


Hoe Hoe Hoe

by slashersmasherlover



Category: Black Christmas (1974)
Genre: Christmas Smut, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashersmasherlover/pseuds/slashersmasherlover
Summary: Billy likes you enough to fuck you before killing you. That's it, that's the plot.
Relationships: Billy Lenz/Reader, Billy Lenz/You
Kudos: 17





	Hoe Hoe Hoe

You were the only one left alive.

But you didn’t know that, thanks to your sorority sisters and house mother disappearing AFTER they told you they were leaving to go home. It was also thanks to Billy, who hid their half-packed suitcases from your sight.

He saved you for last, because you were his favorite to watch. Unlike your sisters, you kept your sex life private, only between you, whoever you fucked, and your diary. This intrigued Billy, and each time after you wrote in your diary, he would sneak a peek inside and read about all of your dirty secrets.

That was how Billy found out that you would get so turned on by his phone calls that you would lock yourself in your room and touch yourself to the thought of him. He developed a bit of a crush on you because of this.

Today was no different, and after a phone call from “the Moaner”, you found yourself naked on your bed, hand between your legs, pleasuring yourself to the thought of the mysterious caller. What was different, was when after you climaxed, Billy came rushing out of his hiding spot, dick hard and out to fuck you.

You screamed and struggled at first, and then he spoke.

“Pretty piggy. I’ve been watching you~”.

It was the same person who was calling the house! It should have scared you, but it turned you on. With no more struggling, Billy slammed into you, making you scream, but this time in pleasure.

“F-fuck—your pretty cunt—so tight,” Billy moaned, thrusting faster and faster. He came seconds after you.

“You enjoyed this, didn’t you, naughty naughty pig?” He spoke, grabbing the icicle-shaped ornament from your night stand.

Your eyes widened, realizing what he was going to do. “Please, no, don’t—” Billy stopped you mid-sentence, stabbing you over and over through your chest.

“Oink Oink!” he squealed, snorting, and doubled over in laughter.


End file.
